Dreadfully Immortal
by Northernstar99
Summary: I never liked my maker since the moment I met him. He offered me the world if I gave up my human life to become a powerful vampire and to become his progeny and so he asked me this whenever I was uncertain, "To be different. To be powerful. Is that not a divine gift?" Then he bit me and turned me into a monster. I will always hate him for what he did to me and I will never forget.
1. The Runaway Bride

The year was 1907 in London.

Eleanor Ives, soon-to-be Mrs. Jonathan Van Der Woodsen, stood in front of the mirror. She was already dressed in her wedding gown and ready for her to walk down the aisle…though she felt as if something were missing in her life. _None of this felt right,_ she thought sadly as her eyes looked down at the beautiful bouquet of pink and blue roses in her hands.

Her brown long curls tied into an elegant bun with pearls holding it all together. She was seventeen and already becoming a wife to a wealthy man she didn't exactly love, but not hated luckily. She thought that maybe she could grow to love him. He was nice.

He was smart too.

Her pale hands looked abnormal since he put on the diamond ring on her finger. _More like a rock in my opinion…though no one ever asks me about anything. They all assume I'm happy and that I'm dutiful, but I have to be if I want to have a happy family according to my mother._

Eleanor was known for her beauty. She had many suitors, but never chose any of them because her father, Harvey Ives would be the one who arranged her "happiness".

Her dress was white and elegantly long with tiny bright colored flowers on the top of the corset and trailing to her shoulder over the sheer white fabric that covered her arms and back. The flowers were also at the bottom of her dress as well. She had a veil behind her and placed in her bun. It was a very beautiful dress in her opinion, but her mother chose it and planned her entire wedding.

Eleanor placed the bouquet down on the end table and moved her dress around so she could actually move. She grabbed her coin purse which held pounds in it for her use.

She opened the door of her childhood home and looked outside into the hallway, finding it empty. Eleanor picked her dress and started to walk out of the mansion without anyone noticing her. She saw that it was sunset which meant that the wedding would start. It was all about the scenery with her mother which was fortunate for her since in the dark, they wouldn't be able to find her.

This wasn't like her. She wasn't the kind of person to just leave her family behind. She didn't know what to do actually. She just kept on walking even though she knew that London was dangerous especially at night when the murderer, Jack the Ripper was still on the loose after disappearing suddenly.

She didn't care.

Eleanor stopped caring in that moment. She let it go.

Eleanor moved down the street, she took the time to look at London. She looked at all the people on the street, some were watching her and others were conversing with their customers. Eleanor watched as the sky turned into night and wondered if her family was looking for her. She knew that her father would call Scotland Yard in order to find her, drag her back, and force her to marry into the life he had with her mother.

Eleanor watched as the streets became less and less busy and soon became empty. She loved walking because it cleared her mind. She stopped walking and slowly turned around, feeling a cold breeze flutter around her. The hairs all over her body stood up on end as Eleanor stared at the tall man who stood only a couple of feet away from her.

He came closer to her and she noticed how handsome the tall blonde haired man was. He seemed to tower over her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Eleanor questioned. "Are you following me?"

"I am staring at a blushing bride who should be at her wedding, yes?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Why do you care though?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you following me?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat," she told him before turning and walking down the street. He walked beside her of course. "Can't you take a hint?"

"Are you sad?"

"No. I do not get sad."

"But you do get lonely," he added with a smirk.

"Is that supposed to charm me?" She mused, making him pause for a moment to regain his thoughts.

"Does it?"

"Why are you avoiding my question as to inquire why you are following me?" Eleanor asked, her voice a little frustrated.

"You've caught my eye."

She chuckled in amusement. "You think you have a chance with me?"

"Do I?"

She stopped walking and looked at him. "Not even if we had an eternity together."

"Why not?" he asked simply. He was calm throughout their entire conversation which striked her as odd since every man she met would lash out at her when she rejected them.

 _Maybe he knows how to hide them better than others…_

"Because I've already met men like you and they've not satisfied me."

"Is that why you're running?" He inquired.

"I'm running from a life that been repeated throughout time. We'll get married, I'll become with child, he'll have his affairs and go to work, I'll stay at home and order around the servants while the nanny takes care of our children, and then we'll pass this same fate onto our children. It's the same story that goes on forever."

"And you don't want that I assume?"

"No, I don't," she confessed aloud for the first time in her life. "Would you want a life so…so…"

"Boring?"

Eleanor nodded. "Boring. Yes, that life is boring."

They stopped at a nice little Inn and she told him, "Well, this is where I must go. It was nice to meet you, Mr…"

"Northman," he answered and then bowed. "Eric Northman, Miss-"

"I don't give my name out to strangers, Mr. Northman," she replied and started to walk away from him, forcing herself to not look back.

Eric watched the girl leave him as Godric beside him. "Who has caught your eye tonight, son?"

"A fair maiden you could say…very mysterious and clever for such a young lady," he responded.

"Are you going to kill her?"

"No," he said softly. "I want to turn her."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY ~ 2009**

Eleanor walked through the streets of Manhattan, looking at the humans that surrounded her, barely glance at her. She was somehow able to blend into society throughout the years. She hadn't seen her "family" in decades. Purposely avoiding them.

"What is it, my love?" Dorian, her human asked as they walked into Tiffany's.

"Oh, nothing, but my thoughts," she answered.

"So the usual."

"Yes, the usual, darling. I was thinking about my wedding day."

"How long ago was that?"

"Almost one hundred and three years ago. I was a runaway bride at the time. Seventeen years old," she informed him.

"What happened with the others," he asked carefully, referring to her "family".

"You mean those vampires," she corrected. "I had a family and I was ungrateful about them. I regret that every single day."

"So what happened to them?"

Eleanor stiffened and her walls came barging around her. "I rather not talk about it, Dorian. Not today."

"Eric called today."

"That's not surprising," Eleanor replied simply and shrugged. "What did he want?"

"You. Godric's missing," he added quickly at the end of the sentence.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I guess we'll have to back then, huh?" Eleanor sighed in disappointment.

Dorian came by her side. "You don't have to go. Eric can't force you to."

"You and both know that that's not true. He's Eric," she reminded him. "He does as he pleases."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **I hoped you guys like my new story. It's dark and will get crazy with drama, violence, and of course romance since you know the pairing for this story. Eleanor looks like the girl in my story's profile which is Lily James with her brown hair instead. Her wedding dress looks like Cinderella's in the 2015 movie. I know it's probably a little confusing right now, but next chapter it will pick up.**

 **We'll go back and forth between the present and past, but not every chapter will be both. It may be one or the other. So stay tuned. I love your reviews so give them to me to make me write faster.**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	2. Musing Acquaintances

Eleanor walked into Hotel Carmilla with Dorian by her side as the bellboy carried their luggage into the building. Dorian surveyed the place in case it was all a trap. To be fair, Eleanor had many reasons to not trust Eric Northman. Dorian was one of them.

Dorian was tall and not as muscular as Eric was, but he was beautiful with his calculative gray eyes and charming smile. He had brown wavy hair which was pushed back. Almost like hers, but his was darker much like his personality. For a human, he was very dark and twisted, but they both knew that he wasn't all human of course. He was different just like her. He was an ageless beauty you could say and she was always surprised at how much he knew.

They walked towards the front desk, waiting as a blonde woman and dark haired man checked into the hotel. The blonde woman turned around and stared at Dorian strangely.

They just kept on staring at each other until the dark haired man took notice and called out to the woman, "Sookie? Sookie?"

"What?" Sookie said in a daze, shaking her head.

He looked stiffly between all of them as Dorian's lips curled a little. "Is everything alright?"

Sookie forced a smile onto her face, braking eye contact with the stranger. "Y-Yes, everything's alright."

"Let's go to our room," he said and took Sookie with him.

Eleanor sighed as Dorian chuckled. "Must you always play with them?"

"What?" he said innocently. "She was so easy to scare."

"We've been together too long."

"Now don't be like that, darling. I need to have some kind of entertainment here if I am to survive Satan and his Paula," he explained.

"Pam," she corrected, smiling. "Besides, I don't consider Eric my maker. Godric is because he actually taught me and didn't throw me aside like I was some rag doll."

"He has the tendency to act out, doesn't he?"

"There's nothing like rejection to make you do an inventory of yourself," she replied.

"Ah," he drawled out. "Quoting James Lee Burke. The Neon Rain was always my favorite book that he wrote."

Eleanor rolled her eyes playfully as she told the woman behind the front desk, "Ives. Eleanor Ives."

"Yes, I have you for the penthouse suite-"

"We didn't ask for that," Dorian interrupted with a cautious expression on her face.

"Mr. Northman upgraded it."

"Has he checked in yet?" Eleanor asked curiously.

The woman shook her head. "No, he has not."

"Thank you."

The woman gave them their room keys and they went up into the elevator. Dorian turned to her. "That woman we saw earlier, I could feel her poking through my head."

"What did she hear?"

"Not much. You know how I love my secrets and my privacy. I felt violated."

She rolled her eyes. "Something tells me you liked it."

Dorian smirked. "You know I only like it when you do it. Anyways, she heard my thoughts about Eric. She knows we know him. I have no doubt that she will tell the vampire and they'll investigate."

"No, I think she'll come to us without him."

"Shall we gamble on it? Five hundred to the winner."

"Fine. Deal."

The elevator doors opened and there stood the dark haired vampire from before staring at them. He looked angry. _Oh jeez, something tells me Dorian did something to the girl which frightened her._

"Well, we weren't exactly expecting you to come," Dorian commented.

"How do you know Eric?" he interrogated them as he stepped inside of the elevator, stopping it from moving.

"We are very tired and would like to go to our rooms now if you don't mind," Dorian replied politely.

"Not until you tell me about Eric."

Eleanor rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming. "Tell us who you are. We already know your human's name."

"Sookie," Dorian added. "What a peculiar name, wouldn't you say, Ella?"

"Very." She responded. "Eleanor Ives. I don't like Eric."

"Bill Compton and neither do I." He told them.

Dorian clapped his hands together. "Great! Then you don't have to worry about us."

He pushed the alarm button back in its place, smiling widely. "I'm Dorian. No last name."

Bill's eyebrows shot up in question. "What is your business here?"

"That is none of your business, Mr. Compton," Eleanor snapped icily at him as the doors opened on their floor. "Have a nice night."

They walked out of the elevator and went towards their suite. Once the doors closed behind, Dorian immediately said, "He's very protective of her."

"She's not our concern. Godric is, Dorian."

"They know Eric." Dorian reminded her.

"You know how Eric is. When he wants something, he can be annoyingly persistent to get it," Eleanor said. "He's spoiled…and selfish."

Dorian chuckled and kissed her lips softly. "I wish we could go back to our bubble, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. No one knew where we were and who we were."

"The Authority will come, won't they?" Dorian asked as he stroked her hair.

"They will. They'll be looking for you, Dorian."

Dorian pulled away and nodded. "I know. Thank you, Ella."

"For what?"

"For getting me out of there," he replied softly. "You didn't have to hide me."

"Do you remember who you are yet, Dorian?" Eleanor asked as they sat on the sofa. "Have you had any visions yet?"

He shook his head. "No. It's been quite. I still have nightmares about the vampires who tortured me though."

"I wish I could make those go away, but my powers have no effect on you sadly," Eleanor admitted.

Dorian gave her a small smile. "I know. I know you love me…against your better judgment of course."

"You bring light into my life. You know who my vampire family is, remember? Having feelings for someone was never allowed. They wanted me to emotionless and cold all the time…but everything about me was heightened when I became a vampire. I care too much _against my better judgment_ ," she explained.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "How long has it been since we've seen him?"

"A decade," She answered. "I'm worried about Godric though. I wish I could find a way to know where he is."

"A locator spell," Dorian suggested. "Though it would be hard to find a witch in Texas since all of the vampires have migrated here."

"We have better luck in the mountains than here," she mused as she stood up and walked over to the window, staring out of it "We'll see Stan and Isabel tomorrow though. They've always been nice to us."

"To me, you mean. You are just as protective over me as is that vampire over his thing."

"You're special."

"I'm not special. I have no memories…ten years of nothing should prove that to you."

"You will get them back. I promised you that we will find a way," Eleanor reminded him. "Let's unpack and go to bed. We have a big night tomorrow."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! So you guys get some of the background in this story. More to come so stay tuned. Reviews make me write faster so keep on reviewing, you guys! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	3. Family Reunion

Dorian gave Isabel that same charming smile he gave her the first moment they met each other officially. He kissed her cheek, greeting, "Izzy, you look so magnificent this evening!"

Both women narrowed their eyes suspiciously at Dorian. _What is he up to?_

"What do you want this time, Dorian?" Isabel asked.

"I need a tie," he confessed. "I forgot all of mine in New York."

"Fine. I'll see if Godric has any."

"NO!" He protested quickly. "I've already seen his ties and they aren't my style. Ask someone else. Please, Izzy."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry you have to live with him."

Eleanor shrugged. "People do crazy things when they're in love."

They laughed as they walked inside of the modern mansion with Isabel disappearing off to another bedroom. Isabel threw Dorian the tie as she came back to them.

"Take it or leave it," Isabel threatened.

"So touchy," he tsked as he tied on the tie around his neck under the collar of his shirt.

"Don't start, you guys," Eleanor sighed and walked the spacious living room with Dorian beside her. He stopped walking and a smile graced his lips. "What is it, Dorian?"

Dorian gave her that look and quickly went over to the bar, pouring himself a glass of Bourbon and then he sat down in the chair, facing the way they came in.

"I'm afraid to ask," Isabel dismissed as she walked over to the window.

"I've learned not to question his motives anymore. Where's the jackass?" Eleanor asked.

"Which one?" Isabel mused. "Stan or Eric?"

They both laughed and she replied, "Both."

"Stan is in the kitchen. Eric is arriving with a vampire and his human."

"Really," Dorian drawled out in amusement. "Eric seems to be very popular this days…which is unrealistic. Coincidence, Ella?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I'm not making a deal with you again."

"Oh come on," he whined. "It'll be fun."

"You're too smart for you own good," she scolded him as she leaned against the arm of the chair that he was seated in. "It's starting to worry me how you seem to know everything."

"Paranoia is what you, Godric, Patrice-"

"Pam," she corrected, smiling.

"And Satan all have in common," Dorian finished.

"Satan?" Isabel questioned.

"Eric," they said in unison with dread.

Dorian took quick gulp of his drink, going back to staring at the entrance into the living room.

Isabel took notice of the change in Eleanor's style since the last time she saw her. Five years to be exact. She always thought of grace and elegance when it came to Eleanor…and an icy persona. She was created in Godric's image and all that was missing were bloody bodies. Though she knew that Eleanor in her younger days was a ripper.

 _She was a little theatrical back then,_ Isabel remembered in amusement.

The door opened and they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to them. Stan popped up behind Eleanor, scaring her when he shook her.

"God damn you, Stan," she scolded as he laughed and she hit him on the chest. "I hate you. Get out of my face before I drive a stake through your heart."

"Lovely to see you both again," Stan mocked to them and walked away

Sookie and Bill walked into the room and stopped immediately as they saw the strangers named Eleanor and Dorian from last night. Sookie's heart seemed to have picked up as she stared cautiously at them.

"Well, look who it is," Dorian mused. "Fancy meeting you both here."

Eleanor pinched his ear causing him to hiss in pain. "Enough. You've had your fun already."

She turned to Sookie, saying calmly, "I'm sorry. He likes to make an entrance. A dramatic one at that."

"What are you two doing here?" Bill asked them, rather rudely in fact.

"We could ask you the same thing, but I believe we all have one common goal which is finding Godric," Dorian replied.

"How do you know Godric?" Sookie asked, looking at him strangely again.

"I can feel you inside of my head," Dorian told her, a hint of annoyance to his voice. "If you go inside my head, you won't like what you find."

Sookie stood a little closer to Bill which Eleanor took notice of and suddenly the air in the room shifted. Her eyes shot to the entrance as did Dorian's.

 _Eric._

Eric's eyes watched Eleanor and Dorian especially Eleanor as her jaw hardened. _He cut his hair,_ she thought. _Finally. He looked horrible with long hair. He's changed in a way that I can't seem to describe. But perhaps that is because Godric is missing._

A bad feeling crept slowly up inside of Eleanor whenever she thought of Eric…like he could hear her thoughts and know what she is going to do next. It was a feeling Eleanor hated above all since she liked her privacy and he took that away from her along with many other things.

"Hello, Satan," Dorian greeted almost coldly.

Sookie held in a chuckle as she watched them.

Eric narrowed his eyes as he replied, "I have no problem killing you where you stand."

"I'm actually sitting," Dorian corrected.

 _Here we go…_ Eleanor sighed in frustration. _And so the pissing contest begins._

"Eleanor," Eric greeted as he stepped a little closer to her. "It's been awhile."

"I'm here for Godric and him only then I'm gone again," Eleanor informed him.

"We'll see," Eric promised her.

Eleanor pursed her lips as if holding in a comeback, turning her attention to Sookie who asked, "How do you guys know Godric?"

"He's my maker," Eleanor boldly said.

"Let's not lie now, Eleanor," Eric reminded her. "Especially when you first meet someone."

Eleanor glared at him, moving towards him as the tension in the room seemed to grow. "Takes one to know one, Eric."

"At least I can admit when I'm lying." He shot at her.

"At least I'm not some spoiled brat when things don't go my way," she snapped at him.

Eric laughed. "Oh, that's just fucking rich coming from you. You created that term."

"Huh, well, you were born before me so how could I have exactly created that term when I wasn't even born yet," she asked sarcastically.

Eric growled lowly in his throat as if that was supposed to scare her off like most, but she grew tired of that game long ago.

"Careful who you're talking to, sweetheart because I could rip his throat out in less than a second while getting myself a nice glass of Bourbon and you know it," Eric warned.

"I'm not surprised by that, but go ahead and see what happens," Eleanor baited him. "See what happens when you fuck with the people I love? I may be older now, but I was one hell of a vampire when I was a newborn, Eric. Remember the whores you used share a bed with?"

Dorian watched the interaction carefully, seeing who would break first. When he had first witnessed this, it had scared him…but after a decade of seeing worse, this didn't bother him anymore. He wondered how far Eric would go to prove his word. Dorian imagined that the Viking would go far indeed if it meant Eleanor was by his side again.

"Enough," Isabel shouted. "We don't have time for this. Do it later. Eric, remember who called whom, yes? And Eleanor, you knew exactly what was going to happen when you both came here tonight, but you came anyway, yes?"

They nodded reluctantly and Isabel continued, "Good. Then let's get back to Godric."

"Yeah," Stan agreed. "Like how you should have told me Eric hired a fucking human, Isabel."

"Now, wait just a minute." Sookie interrupted.

"Respect her." Bill ordered sternly.

"Thank you."

Isabel rolled her eyes at Stan. "I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days. Why are you angry about this anyways? Dorian is human too."

Stan chuckled. "We all know that he's anything, but human."

"It's true," Dorian agreed. "Too bad we don't know what it is yet. Besides I can actually help and not read minds like she can."

"What can you do?" Sookie questioned.

"You don't want to know," Eleanor answered honestly.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric inquired.

"Yes." Stan said at the same time, Isabel said, "No."

Stan sighed and told them, "They're the only ones with the organization and manpower."

"But they're amateurs," Isabel reminded them. "It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, 2000 years old."

"Old don't make you smart." Stan commented.

"Hold your tongue," Eleanor retorted.

"Besides, there's no proof." Isabel quickly said, sensing the fight that Eleanor was about to start over Godric.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it. That's my job." Sookie reminded them.

Stan scoffed. "There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down. Full-out attack.

Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace."

Eleanor rolled her eyes in irritation as Dorian rubbed his temples, wishing that he could break the cowboy's neck.

"Hum, vampire-hating church annihilated," Isabel hummed sarcastically. "Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant."

"What about the King of Texas?" Dorian questioned. "Where does he stand on all of this?"

Bill nodded in agreement. "I doubt the King of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda."

"Fuck that." Stan growled. "The great revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made."

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play." Isabel scolded harshly.

Eric growled angrily as he suddenly threw a vase into the wall, catching their attention. "You're completely incompetent! What's happened to Godric is that he surrounds himself with clowns."

Isabel straightened her back. "We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory. You have no voice here."

"Yeah, sheriff." Stan added smugly. "Why don't you run back down to Louisiana. We don't need you or your puppets."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

Sookie's face consorted into a disgusted expression as she told him, "And I'm nobody's puppet."

 _I think I'm going to like her,_ Eleanor thought as she watched them.

"You're quite," Stan commented.

"And?" she questioned. "What can I say? I like watching chaos. It's like a ladder to me."

Dorian chuckled. "You're all very amusing. You make it seem as if you're going to war."

"It is war," Stan barked at him.

"No, it's not," Eleanor argued. "It doesn't have to be."

Stand laughed at her. "You really think that if we talk to them that they're just gonna let him go?! Just like that?!"

"Of course I don't think that. I'm not an idiot. Humans are smarter than they look believe me," Eleanor replied coldly. "We need a plan though."

"I have a plan."

"One that doesn't involve violence and a PR mess," Dorian reminded them. "We can't have the Authority on our ass now, can we?"

"Oh, right," Stan drawled out sarcastically. "Just sit there with a fucking smirk on your face…don't forget that we could all easily report you to the Authority since you are a wanted man."

Dorian shot out of his seat and Stan held his head as he grunted in pain when he fell to his knees. Bill held Sookie behind as if protecting her from this man. Meanwhile Eric watched Eleanor place a hand on his chest, saying, "You've made your point, Dorian. Leave him be."

Dorian relaxed and Stan breathed heavily as he stumbled to his feet, glaring at Dorian who seemed unfazed by the vampire.

"Remember, Stan that I am powerful and giving you an aneurysm is _child's play_ to me."

"Is that what you did to him?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Yes," he replied. "I can do it to anyone. Vampires are more fun though because since they can heal themselves, I just do it over and over and over until I find that they've had enough."

Sookie nodded, very interested in what this man can do. _What is he,_ she wondered. _That must be why the vampires want him because he's special just like me._

Eleanor eyed him suspiciously. "Let's get some air, Dorian."

They walked away from the others and went out into the backyard, walking far away so that they couldn't hear their conversation.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I never liked Stan and Sookie needs to trust us if we want her out of our business," Dorian reminded her. "Two birds one stone."

"Fine. I just want to leave this place already. If we stay here for another moment, I'm gonna drive a stake through his heart and then probably regret it later."

Dorian smiled and held her in his arms then suddenly frowned. "Do still love him?"

"What?"

"You hear me, Ella. Do you?"

"Dorian, you know I can't answer that."

"A maybe then," he sighed.

"No," she protested. "I never loved him."

"Doesn't mean you never care deeply for him or had potential feelings for him," Dorian replied.

Eleanor looked him in the eye as she said carefully, "Don't ever put me, Eric, and love in the same sentence again. He ruined my life all because he wanted to fuck me probably."

Dorian sighed and stepped around her as he walked back inside, but she didn't feel like going back into the lion's den just yet. It was strange being back here, in her home since she saw how much it had changed since she left not too long ago.

The air shifted again and she said, "You still can't take a hint, can you? You haven't changed at all, Eric."

Eric let a smug smirk form onto his face. "Neither have you, Eleanor…we need to have a little chat."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	4. The First Kill Is Always The Hardest

**1907, London**

Eleanor felt like she couldn't breathe as she shot up from the ground. She examined her body, seeing that there was dirt all over her dress. Her once white dress was now encased in darkness it seemed. Eleanor glanced around and came face to face with the man she met two nights ago; he was sitting on a grave stone across from her. She backed away from him, stumbling.

"W-What's going on," she asked in fear and flinched when he moved away from his spot on the grave stone towards her. "No! Stay away from me!"

He wrapped his hands around her upper arms, pulling her close as she shouted in fury, "STOP IT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! LET ME GO!"

Eric embraced her in his arms, holding her tightly. "No."

She grunted as she slammed her tiny fists into his chest. "Why?! What did you do to me?!"

"You're a vampire," he told her calmly.

She shook her head as tears came down her face, struggling to get away from him. "N-No…you're lying…you did something to me."

"You can feel it, can't you," he insisted, cupping her face in his hands. "The hunger. The blood. The beating of hearts all around us…"

"You monster," she growled and shot herself away from him, banging her body into another grave stone. She groaned in pain a little and slowly turned around, her fingers traced over the large crack in the stone she made.

"You're stronger for a newborn vampire," Eric commented. "You always were. A black widow amongst insects is what you are, Eleanor."

She froze. "You know my name."

He nodded." I've always known your name."

Eleanor slowly stood to her feet and saw an open grave, noticing that Eric had some dirt on him too. "The grave? Were you and I…in there-"

"Together? Yes, we were, but I didn't want you to wake up while still in the ground. It's quite suffocating as I remember." Eric explained. "You are now my progeny and I am your maker, Eleanor."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me," she snapped angrily.

"Yes," he shot at her. "You are now a vampire-my vampire. You are dead, Eleanor. I gave you my blood when you were near death and slept next to you in that grave. You and I have eternity together. There is no running away now, Eleanor."

"I never ever obey you," she told him confidently. "You killed me, Mr. Northman. There is no spending eternity with you. I will hate you forever."

Eleanor backed away a little as he backed her into a tree, staring into her eyes. Eric crashed his lips onto hers as his hand pulled her hair free from her bun. Her brown curls fell down her back as she moved her lips with his reluctantly.

Why am I kissing this man-this monster?

He pulled away and said against her lips, "We have a bond now that you can't ignore. We will always have a bond, Eleanor."

Eleanor gazed up into his eyes as he continued, "You tasted so pure…"

Eric's lips kissed hers passionately as they fell to the ground with Eric on top of her. Eleanor gasped when she heard the blood rushing through his veins, her fingers curiously trailed over them. Her fangs clicked out in lust and his hand went under her head, lifting it up.

"Do it," he commanded. "You know you want it."

"I'm so…so thirsty," she whimpered and then embedded her new fangs inside of his neck, sucking his delicious blood.

Blood gushed out of her mouth and down her neck as she moaned in delight of how good his blood suddenly tasted. Her finger gripped his blonde hair in her hand as she held him closer. She quickly pulled away when she heard a heartbeat not too far from them and sniffed the air.

Eric kissed her temple and whispered like the devil on her shoulder, "Kill them, Eleanor. Drink their blood. They're nothing to our kind."

Eleanor nodded slowly and Eric felt a gust of wind against his face, seeing that she was gone. He smiled as he heard a man's scream echoing in the empty and dark cemetery before being quickly muffled. He stood up, adjusting his clothes and calmly wiping dirt off his shoulder and thighs. He walked over to where his progeny was as she savaged an innocent life without another thought.

 **2009, Dallas, Texas**

"We have nothing to discuss about, Eric," Eleanor told him coldly.

"Yes, we do, Eleanor, a lot to discuss about actually. Like Dorian."

"No, we don't," she said stubbornly. "You don't get to say anything about Dorian anymore after what you did."

"There was a time when you depended on me…when you loved me," Eric reminded her.

"And now the scales from my eyes have disappeared, Eric," Eleanor replied. "I see you for what you truly are. I know you like the back of my hand."

"Just as I know you," he threw back at her.

"What is there to talk about between us," Eleanor asked curiously. "I didn't come here for you. I did this for Godric. I did it because I love him. Same as you calling me. You knew you shouldn't have and yet you did it for Godric."

"So we agree then…that whatever happens while we're in Texas, it is for Godric?"

"Are you calling a truce?"

"I am."

Eleanor sighed and rubbed her temples and whispered, "Why? Why did you turn me?"

"Why not?"

"No," she retorted. "I don't believe that you did it because you were bored. You already turned Pam and haven't turned another human before. So why me after two years of turning her?! There is something-there's always something that you're keeping from me!"

"I have my secrets and you have yours."

"No," she protested. "Don't give me that same bullshit that you've been giving me for almost ninety years. I deserve to know how you knew me when we met that night. You knew everything."

Eric stared at her impassively as she continued, "After my first kill the night that I was turned, you said that you were my past, present, and future so what do you know?"

"You have your secrets and I have mine, Eleanor."

"Am I one of those secrets?"

"Everything is not as it seems to be," Eric told her cryptically before walking away and going back inside of the house.

After a moment, Eleanor went back inside of the house, more confused than ever since she thought she knew Eric, but then he did and said things that weren't like him…and left her in the dust to figure it out.

She never knew why he turned her, she always thought it was because he was infatuated with her, but then he did things later on in her decades of being a vampire that confused her even more.

Eleanor walked in on Eric speaking with Bill and Isabel talking to Sookie. Sookie came up to her immediately, asking, "How do you know Eric?"

Eleanor couldn't help, but smile at the woman who was very forward. No wonder Dorian loved to tease her. "Do you really want to know?"

Sookie nodded. "Yeah, I do. The way you two act with each other…well, I've never seen anyone stand up to Eric before."

Eleanor smirked. "I've been with him long enough to know when he's lying to me. I know the difference between the truth and bullshit."

"You said that Godric was you maker," Sookie reminded her.

"In a way, he was. He raised me when I rejected Eric after my first year of being a vampire."

Dorian came beside her as he added, "Eric then left her in Godric's care just like Bill did to Jessica, yes?"

"How did you know that?" Sookie asked suspiciously.

"In all good time, Miss Stackhouse," Dorian told her and gulped down his drink.

"Eric is my maker," Eleanor replied to Sookie's earlier question.

"But Godric raised you for…"

"Almost ninety years," she responded. "I cherish Godric as much as Eric does. Finding him is my only priority…and making sure you are safe and not just a pawn in Eric's game."

"What?"

Eleanor said quietly to Sookie, "Eric will anything he can to get Godric back safe and sound even letting innocents die-it doesn't matter to him. He may say that it's not some game to him, but it is when humans are involved. Your vampire and I have something in common and that is we both believe in mainstreaming."

"You don't hate humans like Eric does?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Eric doesn't exactly hate humans. He just thinks their only purpose in life is to be food bags to vampires. He doesn't consider himself human anymore, but I remember that I was human once-we all were humans before being turned. I was turned against my will for an unknown reason that Eric won't tell me. I had a family once, Sookie, so I wouldn't let my guard down when you're Eric, do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. Dorian and I need to be somewhere tonight. We'll take later, yes?"

Sookie nodded in agreement. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one Satan's made a deal with."

"He tricked me in better words," Eleanor corrected and looked over to Eric where she locked eyes with him. "Don't worry because I've learned from my mistakes."

 _It won't happen again._

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	5. Our Scars

Dorian and Eleanor went back to the hotel in a comfortable silence with each other.

Eleanor sighed heavily as Dorian broke the silence, "So…that didn't turn out as a complete disaster as we thought it would be."

Eleanor rolled her eyes as she dropped onto the bed. "But it did bring back bad memories."

Dorian started to take off his clothes and her eyes couldn't help, but dart to the scars scattered all over his back along with The Authority symbol branded onto his shoulder. His muscles twitched a little.

"I can sense your eyes on me," Dorian informed her.

"Your brand that they gave you…do you know why they did it?" she asked softly.

"To show everyone that I belonged to them," he answered in frustration. "I just wish I knew what they wanted me for. Why did they choose me?"

"Now you know who I felt when Eric turned me," she mused.

"Tell me about your first year as a vampire," Dorian inquired as he sat on the bed next to her.

She shrugged and slid more into the bed. "I was a _ripper_. Once I got my fangs into some poor soul's neck, then…it would just fall off since I would always bite too hard into the skin. I couldn't exactly control my bloodlust and so I turned off my emotions when I looked into one of victim's eyes, watching as the life left their fearful eyes. I always wondered if it was far better to feared…or to be loved."

"Fear as such a long lasting effect on humans these days. Fear of the unknown," he added and kissed her shoulder.

"Now you must tell me about them. You know I don't like talking about Eric."

"I was always in such an elegant room ever since I could remember. It's funny how they made me feel special and yet make me feel so low. Like I've hit rock bottom."

"How did they made you feel special?"

"Well," he started. "They gave me luxurious things every time. Food, material, my courters, and all that. I had nice clothing. I wasn't treated as special like the things they gave me. I do not know. It was all very confusing to me. Vampires are strange especially when it comes to their emotions, but there is one thing that I know."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"I know that I am extremely valuable to them and I was once important and that's why they took me, erasing my memories completely." Dorian continued.

Eleanor leaned her body more into Dorian's body as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I wish we could've stayed in our little bubble back in New York."

"And in Spain, Rome, Paris, Alaska, Hawaii, and I think Tokyo," he added on with a smirk.

"Uh-huh," she laughed.

Dorian frowned as he looked down at his scars. "They're so ugly."

Eleanor cupped his cheek, turning his eyes over to her. "Scars only show where we've been, they do not dictate where we are going."

"My, my," he drawled out. "Look at how poetic you are today."

Dorian kissed her forehead as she chuckled lightly.

* * *

Eleanor awoke the next night with a strange feeling of dread bursting inside of her. She quickly stood up and dressed herself as she walked out of the room. She followed the feeling and went down to the bar. She quickly hid behind a corner when she saw Lorena and Eric conversing with each other.

She listened in on the conversation closely.

"I considered booking you in the room adjoining theirs, but I thought that might be a bit... over the top."

"Why I am here, Mr. Northman?" Lorena asked curiously.

"We want the same thing, you and I. Okay, Bill has something that I want, and he's in the way."

"His human?"

"No, she's something more than human."

"What is she?"

"That I do not know, but whatever she is... he loves her."

"What makes you think I want him back? That I'd even take him?"

"Because you didn't come all this way just to see me."

"I haven't seen Bill Compton in over seventy years. Surely you can't think I have any pull over him whatsoever."

"I haven't seen my maker for much longer than that, and yet I am still loyal to him. Fiercely loyal."

"Shame I didn't turn you." Lorena purred which made Eleanor silently gag in disgust. "Then again, you're not really my type."

"Eleanor's here," Eric said suddenly.

"Your second progeny," Lorena added. "Should I be worried if she is going to interfere? She has the tendency get in the way."

"Yes, one of her faults." Eric agreed.

"Now I specifically remember the winter of '75-"

"She won't be a problem," Eric interrupted her.

"I recall her setting my home on fire and killing most of the vampires in there. Though the Authority wouldn't seem to touch it…they didn't want to deal with your progeny," Lorena explained.

Eleanor stiffened and almost laughed as she remembered what happened. She wondered what was Eric planning and why they didn't want her involved.

"There is also the matter with her human," Eric added.

"Human? She took in a human after all these years," she questioned. "Why?"

"I do not know, but he's special. He shares one of the same gifts with Bill's human."

"What's his name?"

"I only know the first name. I've been trying to get more information on him, but there is nothing. He's not in the system," Eric replied.

Eleanor pursed her lips and then she strode out of hiding towards them. They stared at her, almost with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I know I smelled something bitchy and dreadful," Eleanor quipped. "Lorena, how's the Underworld lately?"

"For such a young vampire, you are very bold it seems," she commented. "Quite unattractive if you ask me."

Eleanor gave her a mocking smirk. "You know what I find very unattractive, is when a desperate woman can't seem to take a hint after seventy years."

Her smile dropped as she looked over to Eric when she continued, "It seems like Bill and I have a lot in common than I expected especially when it comes to our ghastly makers."

"Eleanor," Eric warned.

"Listen closely," Eleanor started. "I don't know what it is you both are planning, but keep Dorian and I out of it. We will not be apart of your petty games. I grew tired of them many years ago."

With that, Eleanor turned around and started to head for the elevator, stabbing the button angrily.

Just as the doors slid open, she was pushed to the wall with Eric's hand around her throat.

"How much did you hear?"

"What are you talking, you lunatic?! Let go of me."

"Don't play dumb. It's not attractive on a woman your age," he growled.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Go fuck yourself, you dick. You don't get to play that card with me anymore. I hate you. I'm only here for Godric, please do well to remember that."

"Oh, Ella," he mumbled. "You honestly think that that human is gonna be enough for you? It won't be. I know every inch of you and he won't be able to satisfy that need inside of you."

"The sad truth to all of this is that when I was with you, you made me a bad person. Dorian brings out the best in me; he understands exactly what you put me through. You took away not only my life and family and my future, but my choice. I didn't get to choose to be with me. You forced me since you were my maker. That's why I hate you more than anyone in this world, Eric Northman."

"But there was a time when I meant everything to you, wasn't there? When I was your entire world?" Eric reminded her as he leaned in closer to her. "When I was able to fulfill that need inside of you. Admit it. You miss me."

Eleanor shook her head. "I'm happier without you in my life."

"I think you're lying to yourself."

"No."

Eric nodded and warned, "You are though and I am going to prove it."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! You guys are really awesome! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	6. The Bad Feeling

Eleanor shook her head as blood slowly came out of her nose. She furiously wiped the blood off with a wet towel as she held the phone to her ear.

"Why are you doing this to me, Dorian? You want me to have a stroke, don't you?!"

Dorian sighed. "I'm helping you out-Bill too. What if something happens to the humans when they're in there? You know how I feel about religion-Christians especially. Besides they are a bunch of weirdos!"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I really doubt that they're going to do anything to them."

"The Christians-"

"Okay, get over your weird grudge against the churches, alright?! Not all of them are bad. I mean most of them are, but there is that one that's nice." Eleanor replied, frustration clinging itself onto her.

"Fine. But I'm still staying here and watching over them just in case," he reminded her.

"Be careful, Dorian." She warned sincerely. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"I love you, Ella."

"Yeah, me too," she replied softly. "See you later."

"Good-bye."

They hung up and Eleanor wiped her face clean of blood, going back to bed. She reluctantly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

" _You don't even know me."_

" _I have the rest of my life to find out."_

Eleanor felt herself suddenly twisting and turning in the silk sheets, her brows furrowed in agitation as her face had the expression of fear.

" _Oh my god! What have I done?! I killed them…I killed…I killed her. No, no, no, no, no!"_

" _It wasn't your fault."_

" _How can you say that?! You saw what I-I did!"_

" _Don't fight it, Eleanor. This is who you are."_

" _No, this is_ _ **what**_ _I am! You made me into a monster! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"_

With that, Eleanor sat up in her, breathing heavily as she glanced around worriedly. Her hand was reached out in the bed, probably expecting Dorian to be there, but there was no warmth beside her.

She pulled the covers off of her body and quickly got dressed before speeding upstairs. She knocked furiously on the door until it was opened a moment later.

Eleanor barged inside, saying, "Something's wrong."

Eric closed the door behind her, finding her worry suddenly unsettling yet amusing all the same.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sookie and Hugo. The church! Dorian hasn't come back yet and neither have those humans, Eric. You're smarter to read in-between the lines and know that the Fellowship figured out your plans. Dorian must've tried to save them and he was caught somehow."

"Which I thought was impossible since he seems to know everything," Eric reminded her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "He reads body language and he's extremely confident to where people actually believe him…remind you of someone."

Eric smirked. "He's nothing like me and you know it."

"So? Am I right about the church?"

"Probably so gloat while you're still ahead." Eric told her.

Eleanor smirked as well as she knitted her brows in confusion. "I'm surprised Bill isn't here, banging down your door since he's human is missing. He's quite attached to her, isn't he?"

Eric shrugged. "Perhaps."

"I always know when you're lying to me, Eric," she reminded him as she poured herself a glass of Bourbon. "Always. Lorena is here to distract Bill while you try to be the hero to Sookie and charm her into your corner. What a clique you can be sometimes, Eric."

"You're wrong. I can be very unpredictable."

"Oh, I never said that you weren't…only that your reasons for doing things were cliques," she replied and took a gulp of her drink, her smirk dropped. "So what is your reason this time? She rejected you? Something you can't have? Has better taste in men? Not as desperate as your other women?"

"Now I seem to remember a time when you belonged to me."

Eleanor laughed loudly. "I was never yours to begin with. I wasn't your woman, Eric."

Eric was suddenly in her face as she innocently stared up at his furious face. "You are a hypocrite, Eleanor…always have been. I was the first man inside of you and I taught you so many things in your first years. Remember the sounds you made when I gave you a little push."

His hand went under her skirt and cupped her sex causing her to gasp a little. "You can't tell me that you don't miss it…the passion is still there deep down."

Eric pushed her panties aside as he rubbed her clit making her moan softly. "God, you're wet."

"Eric," she warned softly. "Stop…please…"

Eric smiled triumphantly down at her as she threw her head back, moaning loudly as her legs opened more for him.

"Oh," he cooed. "Has Dorian not properly fed your need?"

"Stop teasing," she whispered. "Stop, Eric. Please."

"Are you sure?" he teased and he saw the questioning in her eyes as she bit her lip.

She nodded and pushed him away from her as she glared at him, but he could still see the lust swirling in her eyes. She watched as he licked her juice off of his fingers.

"You're disgusting."

"Mmmnn," he hummed in delight. "Just like how I remember it."

She slapped him across the face and told him lowly, "Stay away from me and Dorian, you bastard. Right after we find Godric, I swear to God that same day we are going back to New York or somewhere far away from here-from you especially. I pray that Sookie finds her way away from you and you and I both know that I definitely don't pray."

She turned around and started to walk away as Eric yelled, "Why do you hate me-hate the idea of us so fucking much?!"

Eleanor turned back around and darted up to him. "Because it is your fault that I lost everything! EVERYTHING! My family…I can't do this with you right especially when Dorian is in trouble and I need to save him."

There was a knock on the door which caused their silence. Eric strode up to the door, opening it in rage.

"What?" he barked at Isabel and Stan.

Stan smiled at her. "Did you rile him up again?"

"Oh, you know little ol' me," she mused. "I tend to cause trouble while Eric and Pam cause chaos."

"Yeah, I guessed that already."

"We have a problem," Isabel told them.

"Let me guess," Eleanor drawled out. "Sookie and Hugo are in trouble, kidnapped by the Fellowship, yes?"

They nodded and Eleanor continued, "Dorian had this bad feeling about the church…don't ask, but he hates religion especially the Christians so he went to look out for them. He hasn't returned yet."

"And you let him do this?" Stan questioned in outrage.

"What was I supposed to do, Stan?" Eleanor asked in frustration. "He went out in the daylight without my knowledge. Luckily, I had felt him gone and called him. He told me this suspicions and it's not like I could exactly go outside in the daylight being a vampire and all."

"Can he even be trusted?" Stan inquired.

"Can you?" She threw back at him.

Stan growled and Isabel cut in, "This isn't helping. Eric and I will go to the church and see what's going on. Dorian might be there and he probably didn't hear what happened to them."

"Or he was caught trying to save them and they're doing Gods know what to him," Eleanor responded. "Please hurry, Isabel."

Isabel nodded. "Of course, Ella. It's Dorian and Hugo inside there."

"Thank you," she replied before biting her nails nervously.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	7. An Addiction Like No Other

**~L.A. 1986~**

Eleanor stared blankly at the chancellors sitting in front of her. "Pardon me?"

"It's not that hard to believe, Miss Ives," Nan told her.

"I'm not even a century old," she reminded them. "I am…I am not that qualified for being a chancellor."

"You're ready," Nora insisted. "You're stronger than the average vampire, Eleanor especially at such a young age. It's extremely rare."

 _Rare…is that what you call me being a monster and losing control over my bloodlust,_ she thought. _I'll always be like the spider waiting for the kill. I'm a ripper, is that special to all of you?_

Eleanor sighed heavily. "I disagree. I'm not ready for leadership and all that."

"Oh, come on," Nan complained loudly. "It's the 80's for godsakes! Women are the real ones in power now these days."

Eleanor stood up, saying, "It has nothing to do with that detail. I've always been one to break society's rules on women of course, but…I don't want to be chancellor, Nan. I actually want nothing to do with politics."

 _They want something from me and are only acting in their self-interests,_ she thought bitterly. _But what exactly?_

"Won't you-"

"I said no," Eleanor interrupted firmly. "I'm respectfully declining your offer. Have a nice night."

Eleanor turned around and started to walk away; she went inside of the elevator and pressed the parking lot button. Just as the doors were about to close, a hand shot out, stopping them from closing.

Roman quickly strode inside of the shaft, the doors closing. "You declined _The Authority_!"

"Yes," she replied boldly. "This is your path. Not mine."

"This is _our_ path," Roman corrected. "You could be so great here, powerful too."

" _I_ don't want this," she protested angrily.

"Is this because of our nights together?"

"It was a phase," Eleanor responded softly. "I don't want to be with you."

Roman stepped away from her and growled, "What is this defiance thing against The Authority?! Is this some type of family trait that you and Miss De Beaufort get from your maker?!"

"What are you talking about?" Eleanor asked, scowling at him.

"Eric Northman!" He shouted. "You wanted me to find him-"

"No, I didn't!"

"You were complaining about how you never know where he is and wished that you knew," Roman replied.

"Whatever I told while we were in bed together was in complete confidence and the fact that I don't really give a shit where he is. I had a moment and then I got over it."

"I had Nan find him. You know that he didn't pay his taxes to his local sheriff or make himself known to him. Oh, and he was openly fucking and biting a human in publc-the list goes on and on, Eleanor. He was in France by the way with this French human-the vineyard's daughter I believe...or was at least."

"What did you do?" she dared herself to ask him.

Roman smirked. "I will say that the Yakonomo Corporation are ruthless people. We made sure that your maker not only knows his place, but that he's bound to stay in one place forever and ever."

Silence stood between them until Roman whispered just as the doors opened to the parking lot, "You got your wish, Ella."

He kissed her cheek then sped out of the elevator, disappearing. _What have I done,_ Eleanor thought.

 **~PRESENT~**

"Eleanor?" Eric questioned, bringing her out from that specific memory.

"What?"

"Where were you just right now?"

She stiffened. "I don't want to talk about it."

Eleanor crossed her arms over her chest. She always wondered if Eric knew about her time in the 80's. She was enough of a social butterfly that she made her way up to the top of the food chain-The Authority. She had a fling with the Guardian, Roman, but it was only for a few months.

Roman wanted more from her. He specifically wanted for her to be at his side, but she did what she always did…she ran away.

This was probably because of her deep and hidden feelings for Eric at the time, but those vanished when she met twenty-year-old Dorian who was kidnapped by The Authority and has no recollection of his former life.

Eric looked annoyed at her brush-off. "And people say that I'm a closed book."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I want to find Dorian already. They have fucking Godric as well. I'm worried about the man I love and the man who changed my life into something actually worth living, okay? We obviously feel different about the situations, but I have people worth dying for in that fucking church and you bet your pale ass that I am going to tear some heads off until they are safe and sound!"

Eric suddenly wrapped his arms around her, seeing her distressed. Eleanor froze, asking in a rushed voice, "What are you doing?"

He shushed her and just held her in his arms. She slowly let herself lean into his body for comfort and let go of her worries. His hand soothed her when his long fingers trailed over her back up and down. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. She looked up into his eyes.

"What happened to us?" Eric questioned softly, sounding vulnerable.

"There was never an 'us', Eric," she corrected him. "You forced me to give up my life-"

"You made your own choices when you killed that human so stop blaming me."

"He had a family," she protested passionately. "I took his life and you encouraged it!"

"Oh," he drawled out sarcastically. "So everything bad that happens to you is now my fault?! Your fuck-ups are _your_ own fucking problems, not mine!"

Eleanor's hand shot up and slapped him across the face. Eric threw her body onto the bed and got on top of her, choking her. She punched him in the face and gave him three long bloody scratches across his chest. He spit the blood in his mouth onto the floor.

"I AM YOUR MAKER!"

"You're a pathetic fool is what you are!" She blurted out in rage. _Uh-oh…_ "You think that just because you're good-looking that you can walk all over everyone. You think that just because you've been inside of me or some shit that you have some kind of right to me! _I_ don't belong to you! I don't love you!"

There it was.

The four words that she'd been forcing herself to say to him for over a century though could never get the words to come out of her mouth. Eleanor stared angrily at him; the feeling of guilt surrounded her. Eleanor kept telling herself that she didn't love him, but he would do these little things to her like holding her and it would make her fall all over again.

"Anymore, I mean," she continued nervously. "Look, I'm sorry-"

Eric crashed his lips onto hers and this time, she didn't punch him away. Eleanor had all of the memories they shared once came flooding through the forbidden gates of her present mind. She whimpered softly against his lips. He was an addiction to her, one she couldn't stop using.

Eric grabbed her legs and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt her back hit his bed sheets. They tore each other's clothes off and kissed passionately until their mouths were red and swollen. Eric thrust quickly inside of her, skipping the oral part of the sex. He looked like a starved man and she shared that same look on her face as her hands trailed up and down his chest in admiration.

She gasped at the familiar length which stretched her walls to accommodate him. She moaned loudly as he kissed her breasts, nipping her hardened nipple. Eric kissed her lips and started to thrust in and out of her slowly. Eleanor wrapped her legs around his hips, her thighs tightening. She felt him groan against her neck, "Mmmnn, yeah."

"Oh, Eric," she moaned and moved her hips with him.

"Say you love my cock inside of you," he growled lowly.

She bit her bottom lip, drawing blood. "I love your cock."

Eric smirked and had her on her feet, bending her over the bed and stuffing his hard cock back inside of her. She gasped in pleasure, her hands tightening around the sheets. "Oh, fuck."

Eric started to pound furiously inside of her, his fingers gripping her hips tightly. If she were human, he would've broken her hipbones by now. The bed shook violently as he fucked her senselessly, the sounds of moans and skin slapping against each other filled the hotel room. Eric grabbed her neck and brought her back up so that he could kiss her mouth.

"It's been so long since I've been inside of you, Eleanor," he whispered in her ear.

"Too long," she confessed, rotating her hips around him.

Eleanor's breasts jumped up and down when she pushed him on the bed again and got on top of him. She teased him as she bounced slowly on top of him, smiling a little. Eric flipped them over quickly, sucking her nipples and then thrusting inside of her. She felt herself begin to tighten as he was about to spill inside of her.

She called out his name as she climaxed with Eric just seconds behind her.

Eleanor felt the tingles of her orgasm go through her body. She looked up into Eric's ocean-blue eyes as he was still inside of her. He kissed her cheek and pulled out of her.

"I'm tired of this cat and mouse game, Eleanor. It's been ninety years," Eric told her in frustration as he put his clothes back on. "You have two options here. You can either leave your special human _or_ you can watch as I tell him that I fucked you without any resistance on your part."

Eleanor stared blankly into the ceiling; a quite tear went down her face. "What do you get out of this?"

"Dorian gone and-"

She laughed loudly and sat up. "You really think that I'm going to be with you again?! Yeah sure, we'll fuck each other, but that's it. I'll find someone else. You and I both know that I can wait patiently."

She leaned against the headboard, smiling widely. "So be my guest, _lover_. Tell him and see what happens…"

Eric watched her carefully. "What is Dorian?"

"I think the better question would be, 'who' is Dorian," she told him with a serious tone.

* * *

Dorian's eyes opened slowly and tried to look around, but found that he was bathed in darkness. He held his arms out, searching for anything to give away his whereabouts. He stood up slowly and searched again. His hand came in contact with rock and the walls were curved as he started to follow the walls. All around he went when he realized one thing.

 _I'm trapped…and I am where no one can surely find me._

"HELP!" He screamed as loudly as possible. "HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

Above ground, people scurried across the lawn. Steve Newlin looked down at the patch of grass and smiled widely.

"Like I said before, Jason, a new dawn is upon us and we are God's soldiers and he gave us one mission."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"Well, it's to wipe out all those wacky supernaturals of course…starting with these two," Steve told him, patting him on the back.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Eric is like an addiction for Eleanor whenever it involves sex between them. She has that need for him and it's mostly because that he is her maker and she hates that she "loves" him. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	8. Haunted

Dorian grunted in pain as he felt like his insides were being swirled around. He gripped his stomach as he stumbled around the hole that seemed to be underground. In truth, he didn't know how long he's been in there, but he could tell that it's been more than a day, judging by the angry growl of his stomach.

He closed his eyes and sought out in his mind for Sookie, the one person who could probably held him.

 _Sookie…Miss Stackhouse…if you can hear me then I need you to send a message to Eleanor, tell her that they've taken me and that I seem to be in some sort of cement hole in the ground. Help me. Please._

He didn't get a response, but the ground shook a little underneath his feet. The lid suddenly opened, revealing the bright stars in the dark night sky.

"Dorian," the woman greeted in a monotone voice.

"Who are you?" He asked carefully.

"Chain him up with everything you can find," she said.

Men in black uniforms came jumping down and threw him to the ground, gripping his arms behind his back. Dorian glared up at the mysterious woman as she smirked down at him.

"Do it."

"Ah," he cried out when something sharp was stabbed into the back of his neck.

Dorian slowly, but somehow quickly felt all of his body start to shut down. He began to slump against the men holding him up on his knees. He desperately held onto as much of his strength as possible.

As his eyelids began to close, he heard her tell him, "Don't fight it."

 **. . .**

Eric and Eleanor burst into the hotel room, kissing each other passionately as they started to tear their clothes off. Eric kissed down her neck as she slammed the door shut, squeezing her breasts tightly. She let out a soft moan and bit her lip.

When their skins made contact with each other, it only made them quicker to get to the fucking part of sex.

Eric picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, dumping her body onto bed. He crawled over her, kissing every inch of her body.

"We have to stop," she said breathlessly.

"You know we can't," he told her. "Once we've started, you know that it isn't easy for us to stop again."

She closed her eyes as she sighed in pleasure when he started to kiss over all over her bare skin. Just as he kissed her with such passion that it almost frightened her, a knock on the door stopped them. Eric stood up from the bed, pulling on his pair pants that were discarded when they came into the bedroom.

Eleanor took that time to quickly slip on her clothes and get her things. She stopped when she saw that it was Isabel at the door. Isabel seemed shocked and a little disappointed when she looked at Eleanor, already guessing what happened between the two. Eleanor, without another thought, sped out of the room and just kept on running even after she was out of the hotel. She felt the tears in her eyes as she leaned against a tree somewhere in an empty park. The blood tears flowed freely down her face as she held her head in her hands.

 _Why? Why me?_

 **~1949 Florence, Italy~**

A gorgeous brunette haired man with a strong jaw and deep emerald green eyes with olive skin walked into a little jazz club hidden away in the daylight, but came alive in the night.

His name was Samuel Pryce.

He had this air to him whenever he walked into the room. He was just as arrogant as he was confident, a strong warrior in every being.

His eyes searched the crowd for his prey and it seemed as if time had stopped when he spotted a woman. She had long chocolate brown curls, standing out from everyone else in the club. A smirk lifted his lips as he saw her all alone, surveying the scene. Samuel walked up to her, saying, "I wouldn't expect such a captivating woman to be sitting here all by herself…"

"What makes you think that I'm alone?"

"No offense, sweetheart, but you don't look like you belong here."

She raised an elegant eyebrow, entrancing him even more to her. "You're right...I haven't belonged to this world in a long time."

"Neither have I," he replied cryptically. "Though you have to admit that you miss it a little, huh?"

She shrugged casually. "Sometimes. It does have its moments. Perhaps I am feeling a little nostalgic right now."

"Trust me, sweetheart, it'll get worse. It always does."

"Sometimes I wish that I can just turn off my emotions."

"I can teach you," he told her. "If you let me though."

"I smell the dead, you know? So you're like me then, huh?" She inquired curiously. "A demon of the undead?"

He laughed, his laughter rich and genuine. "If that's how you feel, love...then yes, I am."

"It's somehow comforting to know that someone else knows of my true emotions. I want them gone now. I'm tired of feeling these days."

Samuel held his hand out to her once he stood up gracefully. "Samuel Pryce."

"Eleanor Ives."

"Well, then, Ella, let me show you the wonders of having friends as witches," he told her.

Eleanor smiled and looked over her shoulder, gazing intently at a black door with red velvet curtains covering it. He leaned close to her ear, whispering, "Whoever is behind there obviously doesn't care so you shouldn't waste your time on them. You may live forever, but we are only immortals if we're smart."

Eleanor looked at him and nodded. "I've been telling myself that for over forty years now, but yet...he still manages to pull me back."

"I know a witch or coven that may help with that. There are so many other worlds out there for you, Eleanor Ives. We can be the most powerful being in the world, but the only person who can get in our way is ourselves. Leave him. I'm sure he's a big boy and can take care of himself, love."

Eleanor grabbed his hand, telling him, "Let's go then. I don't want to keep the witches waiting."

They walked arm-in-arm out the club, the jazz music soft and yet loud causing couples to dance nonstop to the music. A soft cackle behind them caused Eleanor to jump.

"Don't mind my sisters," Samuel told her, unaffected by the sound of cackling. "They like to scare, but they won't hurt you."

"Your sisters are witches," she whispered in a daze. "How?"

A soft smirk came onto his face as three women brushed past them, dancing as they laughed wildly with mischief.

"Who's the chocolate," a strawberry haired woman asked abruptly, stopping their laughter. Samuel kept on walking forward as if he didn't care for their judgements about Eleanor.

"Her name is Eleanor, Katherine, don't be rude to her," Samuel snapped coldly.

"Katherine," a black haired woman also snapped at her. "Don't start. She's a friend. I can sense it. If Samuel trusts her then so do we."

"Thank you, Thea," he responded. "You're quite, Cordelia."

"The new moon is approaching which means that cycles will change; therefore so will our futures if we are not careful," Cordelia murmured cryptically. "We must move carefully, brother. The witching hour is almost among us and if are to break the maker and progeny bond then we must do it quickly."

"Your sisters...seem lovely," Eleanor said softly.

"They are truly something, but they can help you."

Eleanor had this uneasy feeling wash over her as if she had this happened before to her. Samuel stopped and turned to her, promising, "After this night, your life will change forever, Miss Ives."

"Why me?"

"Because you are like a puzzle with its pieces scattered about and I feel that if we were to put you back together then you would be beyond greatness. I have high hopes for you."

 **PRESENT**

Eleanor walked quietly through the night as she watched the mothers spend time with their children. She almost craved that bond, she was taught to hate the idea of a human life, but she's been suddenly going through a decade of depression where she daydreamed of what life would've been like for her if she never met Eric.

Eleanor felt a whoosh beside her and already knew that it was Eric. "So this is what you want?"

She shrugged. "I've been wanting this for over a decade now. I'm hoping that it will go away soon."

"We've all had that feeling of regret," Eric confessed. "I had it when I was only fifty years old. I suddenly wanted to make my father proud of me and the only way that I could've was to produce sons...yet here I am, childless. I felt like I had somehow failed him and my family until Godric pulled me out of that state by telling me to get revenge for their deaths. To live on no matter what."

"We are only immortal if we're smart," she quoted Samuel.

Eric smirked and then responded, "We become incompetent fools when our emotions get involved, you know?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Eric didn't answer her and only walked away to leave her alone with her thoughts.

 **TBC…**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	9. Red Letters

Dorian had a bag stuffed over his head for almost three hours now. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this. He deeply missed Eleanor. He wished that he was by her side again. He chuckled at how he first met Eric...anyone would say that it was frightening for a newcomer.

 _ **~1998, Dallas, Texas~**_

 _Eleanor held his hand tightly into her own. "Godric will love you just as I do."_

 _Dorian shook his head. "But what if he hates me? You told me that you didn't ask your maker's permission to turn me so to say."_

 _"Eric will release me once Godric forces him to," Eleanor assured him. "Besides I didn't turn you so I didn't do anything wrong."_

 _"You're lying to your family to protect me, Ella. What if-"_

 _Eleanor crashed her lips onto his, shutting him up for a moment. She shivered as she felt Eric calling her. They pulled away as they leaned their foreheads against each other._

 _"It's him, isn't it?"_

 _"He...I don't love him. You know what he did to me. He took my life because of some reason that he will never tell me. I belong to you."_

 _The door whooshed open and Eleanor chuckled at Godric's face. He stared at Dorian for a moment, then turned to Eleanor. "_ _You've come back."_

 _"For now," Eleanor replied._

 _Godric sped forward, engulfing her in his arms as he whispered, "I thought we lost you for good."_

 _"Not you at least."_

 _"Have you spoken to him?" Godric asked as they walked inside of the house._

 _"No. I don't expect to either so if he's here, tell me now, Godric."_

 _"He's gone. I haven't seen him since he left to go look for you," Godric informed her. "Which was in 1945 in Germany when you were helping us track down the werewolf. Now who's your progeny?"_

 _"Dorian...he doesn't remember his life so I'm here to help him."_

 _Godric shook hands with Dorian as he said, "Welcome to my home. No matter what my son may say, you're family-you're blood, Dorian."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I will try to help you find who you were as well. All you need to do is ask."_

 _Surprise flickered across Dorian's face for a moment as he replied, "Thank you so much, Godric. This means a lot to me coming from you. I've heard so much about you from Ella."_

 _"So what shall you have to drink this evening?"_

 _Dorian shrugged, lying through his teeth, "In all honesty, I don't know what kind of blood I like yet. The last one I had was sweet and-"_

 _"Sour like? That's B Negative. I think I have some left in the fridge. I'll send someone to get it for us," Godric answered._

 _After Eleanor watched Godric leave them, she whispered, "See? I told you that he would accept you as his. He gives me space when I need it and trusts my choices so if I really do love you then I trust you just as much."_

 _"You love me?" Dorian questioned, his voice surprised._

 _Eleanor's elegant eyebrows furrowed as she answered, "Of course I do. I love you."_

 _They kissed each other passionately until Dorian was thrown from her and into the wall._

 _"_ _YOU," Eric screamed at Dorian as he held him up in the air by his hand around his throat. "Who the fuck are you?!"_

 _"Eric-"_

 _"QUITE, ELEANOR!" Eric roared at her. He sniffed Dorian before his eyes widened. "She turned you...YOU TURNED HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"_

 _"Fuck you," she hissed. "I don't need your permission."_

 _"You do when you turn another-"_

 _"I didn't turn him," she blurted out, in order to save Dorian's life, knowing that Eric was choking the life out of Dorian. "I don't know what he is, but he is mine."_

 _"Ella," Godric said to her. "Why did you lie?"_

 _"To protect him. I love him, Godric. He means more than anything to me...I just wanted him to be accepted by you and everyone else."_

 _"The Authority," he choked out. "They're...t-they're..."_

 _"Stop it," Eleanor shouted at Eric. "You're killing him!"_

 _"Strangling him to death would be a kind death...but I'm not a kind person."_

 _Eleanor roughly shoved Eric away from Dorian, she managed to move him into the wall behind them. Dorian coughed violently as he fell to the ground. He let Eleanor comfort him since he knew that it wasn't her fault._

 _"It's okay," she whispered in his ear. "I'm here. I won't let them hurt you, remember?"_

 _He nodded weakly, rasping out, "It's not your fault that your ex-lover can't seem to keep his hands off of me. I'm irresistible it seems."_

 _Eleanor chuckled then embraced him tightly into her arms. She helped him to his feet. She looked between Eric and Godric, telling them softly, "I think that coming here was a mistake after all."_

 _"No, don't leave, Ella," Godric told her._

 _"You lied to me," she whispered. "You said that he was-this is why I didn't want Eric here. I know better than that."_

 _"Don't disappear again-"_

 _"Why not? It's clear that I don't belong here anymore. I'm happy with Dorian...let's go. I'm sorry, Godric, but I won't risk his life."_

 _Eleanor and Dorian sped out of the house as fast as possible. Once they arrived at the airport, Eleanor's eyebrows knitted in confusion as Dorian took out two plane tickets for midnight._

 _"Did you know that this would be a disaster?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then why go?"_

 _"Because it meant a lot to you," Dorian answered and took out their passports and tickets to Paris. "I love you just as much as you love me. I'll always love you...no matter what actually."_

 **~PRESENT~**

Dorian blinked at the blinding white light shoved in his face once they took off the bag over his head.

"Bad idea taking off the bag if you ask me," Dorian reminded them.

"You've returned," the blonde woman from before said. "Did you think that we wouldn't find you?"

"Honestly, I kind of did, blondie...how's the underworld lately, Nan?"

"You were given a mission, Maliko," Nan reminded him. "Kill the progeny and bring her to us."

"Yeah, well, I kind of got side-tracked with that, seeing as how they think that I don't have my memories and all that."

Nan chuckled. "How did you pull that off?"

"So I'm plan B, huh? What happened to the first guy?"

"Eric Northman killed him when he turned Eleanor...he always gets in the way-"

"I know that. You already warned me ten years ago."

"You're a good actor."

"I had a good teacher...so after I give you her body. They promised me what I wanted."

"And you will receive your payment, Maliko, keeping doing what you're doing. The Authority wanted an update on your mission. They've been waiting for a long time for this day."

"So have I."

* * *

Eleanor rolled her eyes at Eric then stopped when she felt something in her chest.

"Did you-"

"Godric."

Eric grabbed her hand, the both of them running to where Godric was in the church. His voice echoed in their heads, _I'm here, my children. Down here._

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I am so sorry for the overdo update...I've been on break and also I'm so lazy right now. So I really hoped you like the little curve ball that I threw you guys in the story about Dorian a.k.a Maliko. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	10. A Soul

Fear and hate.

Those were the two emotions that she felt the minute she stepped onto the church grounds. It was overwhelming for her entirely. She couldn't feel Eric anymore.

Eleanor couldn't feel it anymore, the bond she had longed to get rid of was gone when she met Samuel and his witchy sisters. They helped her break the bond between her and Eric, but now more than ever she wished she felt that bond. She wanted to know what he was feeling as they came and found Godric. They violently pushed the humans out of their way as they made their way down into the basement.

Eric dropped to his knees in front of Godric as Eleanor went to help Sookie off of the ground. She frowned as se saw the ripped dress and dead man beside her.

"Did he," Eleanor asked Sookie, trailing off as she thought about what could've happened if Godric was late.

Sookie shook her head. "No. Asshole didn't even get a chance to before Godric saved me."

"You should not have come." Godric announced.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Oh please you were hours away from being a fried to the bone vampire. That's asking a lot of us not to come and save you."

"You must not risk your lives-"

"We will risk them," Eric growled before the alarms started to ring loudly as blue lights flashed everywhere.

Eleanor scoffed as she looked around. "Seriously with the lights. I mean where are we Area 51 or some shit!"

Sookie chuckled. "I know right. You should see the board games they have around here."

"Have either of you seen Dorian?"

Sookie shook her head as Godric replied, "I'm afraid he is-"

"Gone," Sookie finished. "We think someone took him. Steve Newlin seemed pretty mad at something. Oh and he sent me a mental message saying that he'd been taken to a well or something."

Eric let out a heavy sigh. "Forget the human. We need to leave. Now."

Eleanor glared at him furiously. "Unlike you, I actually have a soul and I'm not leaving him! I love him!"

Eric laughed sarcastically. "That's not what you said last-"

Everyone stared as she slapped him across the face causing his cheek to bleed from having been scratched from her nails. The wound healed quickly as Eric give her a stoic look.

"I love him," Eleanor said finally, Sokkie sensed that it would be the end of the discussion about that subject for quite a while.

"Take the human, Eric," Godric commanded. "Get out of here as spill no blood on your way out."

"What about you?" Eric asked.

"I can take care of myself," Godric reminded him with a hint of a smile that only Eric and Eleanor caught. "Eleanor and I will be close. I need her special skills."

Eric nodded though hesitantly before he took Sookie and sped away from the basement.

"Okay, Godric, what exactly am I here for? Gonna scold me now?"

"Samuel Pryce," Godric replied. "He's still alive, Eleanor."

She froze. _That's impossible since I drove a stake through his heart and burned his sisters alive…_ "Godric, I killed him and his sisters. I buried their bones underneath the tree of Omara so that they can't come back."

"I think he and Dorian are connected somehow."

Eleanor groaned in frustration. "Oh my god, not you too! I can handle Eric because he's crazy jealous to the point of actual murder. I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Someone released him from wherever he was being held," Godric responded urgently. "I overheard Steve and his men talking about it. A red haired woman with pale skin came in."

"That could be anyone," she scoffed as she turned to walk away.

"They said that her hair was like strawberries and that one of them said she cackled about wondering 'where chocolate was'"

"It's not Katherine."

Eleanor never liked Katherine because she was completely mad and loved to torture her own victims even involving rape at one point. She lived to see the weak became destroyed and give everything to her. Eleanor knew that she was the hardest to kill simply because her being insane made her unpredictable. _The crazy ones are always the hardest to kill if you asked me…_

"What if it is?" Godric asked the obvious question.

"If it is her then I guess she really is immortal as she claimed to be long ago," Eleanor said to him. " I just thought that they were naturally crazy-everyone in that family."

Godric huffed. " I remember when you did the spell to unbind you from Eric...he was so angry. I've never seen him like that before. Why did you do it?"

Eleanor let out a deep sigh then looked away. "I did it because I finally realized that I had no freedom with Eric. Yes, he may not have used chains on me or tied me up, but in a way, I was still his prisoner. I didn't feel like myself. I felt as if I lost myself in Eric and that is what scares me Godric. I don't want to lose myself. I know that when you become a vampire, there are rarely any good ones out there. I've met all the bad ones...they are horrible and disgusting and I never want to become that. With Eric, I know I will because I did it before."

Godric nodded. "I understand. He doesn't understand why I've changed. He doesn't understand you either, he misses the woman who loved him-"

"Whatever Eric and I had was not love," she snapped at him. "It might have been, but I'm different now. I need to save Dorian. He is my reason for everything, Godric. He makes me feel good about myself."

Eleanor sped out of the church, searching for Dorian. She stopped as she was frozen in her spot as she whispered when she saw a tall man with brown hair and green eyes, "Jonathan?"

Jonathan Van Der Woodsen was his full name, he was going to be her husband until Eric turned her. Eleanor stepped closer to him as he tilt his head to the side a little then threw a stake into her leg. Eleanor screamed out in pain as she fell to her knees, ripping out the stake from her her thigh. She watched the wound heal and then she looked up to find that Jonathan was now gone. Confused and hurt, she glanced around for him, even calling his name frantically. She wanted to know why or actually how the hell he was here.

Eleanor remembered Eric telling her that he had moved on from her, she even watched the wedding reception. It was a family friend apparently. Eric had asked her if she wanted to kill them all, but she didn't want to. She had left him at the altar...literally.

Eleanor came out of her thoughts as she started to hear something far away from her. Her eyes widened when she heard Dorian's voice. She sped through the woods until she came across Dorian who was badly beaten. She kneeled down beside him before she ripped her wrist open with her fangs. Dorian greedily drank from her wrist, Eleanor ran her fingers through his dirty hair.

"It's okay," she whispered in his ear. "I've got you."

* * *

Eric was going to kill someone as Godric told him about how Eleanor left them to go save her stupid human. He wanted to strangle that boy, but knew that Eleanor was at her best when her anger was involved. It was a dangerous move.

Godric tried to calm Eric down as he unintentionally started to punch Hugo in the face when he bumped his shoulder into Eric's arm. Eric suddenly felt his back hit the wall, hearing it crack from the force. He saw Eleanor standing a few feet from him, her hand on his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He betrayed us and Godric wants to let him live."

"Bullshit. You would've obeyed Godric's command because he wanted it so and you love him more than anything."

Eric smirked sarcastically. "I thought that I could've love."

"You're right. You can't," she agreed. "But that doesn't mean that you aren't loyal or some shit."

Eric pushed her away as he told her, "I thought that you loved Godric, but it appears that you don't since you left him to die-"

"Oh please," she scoffed. "It's Godric that we're talking about. He would've been able to take care of himself and besides, Dorian needed my help more than you guys do since he was on the verge of dying."

"Oh what a pity," Eric muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Eleanor shoved him away. "Look, I don't want to fight you, Eric. Dorian and I are leaving since Godric is safe."

She turned to walk away, but Eric's hand on her wrist caught her easily. "No. I told you that I won't let you leave me again."

She scoffed. "I left you once and I will always leave you. I never loved you-"

"Yes, you did," Eric said confidently. "In Russia of 1912. There was a moment when I looked into your eyes and I knew it. You knew it too. You felt it."

"1912? Oh, you mean four years after leaving me with Godric?! To be fair, you left me first."

"You were difficult," Eric countered. "It is a great responsibility being a maker. Pam was perfect and you were too until 1908."

"Yeah because the three of us massacred so many people. My conscience caught up to me."

Eric sighed. "Oh, I remember the days when you would tear apart any women that I took to my bed."

Eleanor looked away from him, a shameful expression on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I...I don't like killing. Not anymore, I value life. Why can't you understand that? If that makes me weak so be it. You need to know that we could never be what we were...what you and I did was a mistake, yes it felt really good, but we have to stop. I was using you and you were using me because you want something you can't have."

"Why? Why does this have to end?"

"Because I grew up," she groaned in frustration. "I remember who I am Eric. I know that this person isn't me. The killer is not who I am nor who I want to be. Dorian makes me feel better about myself and you tarnish that. Eric, you're beneath me."

With that, Eleanor turned and walked away from him as everyone watched the former couple. Eleanor forced herself not to look back, thinking of Dorian the entire time. _He needs me and I need him,_ she thought. _I have to tell him about Eric and I. We need to be honest._

Eric's hands curled into fists as he made a move to go after her, but Godric said, "Do not go after her, Eric."

"Ever since Germany, she's grown further away from all of us," Eric pondered aloud. "That thing did that to her. Before we came to Germany, she was so beautiful in every way. I remember the way she used to tear apart the humans."

Godric looked at her retreating form before answering, "I remember. I remember everything. It was a pity that the creature forced this fate on her."

~ **Germany, 1945~**

Eleanor strode inside of the house filled with people who she knew were apart of the Nazi party. She saw that everyone here was apart of the SS, it bothered her, but Eleanor learned that they didn't appreciate women of any sorts speaking at all. Eleanor thought they were just a bunch of whiny assholes whom she could easily tear them all apart in less than ten seconds flat. She held her head up high as the party went on, drowning themselves in alcohol and women and stories of war.

Eleanor glanced around, she didn't understand how she ended up here. One minute, she was prowling through the woods for her prey then she just stopped. She looked at everyone, seeing the world in a different light.

Eleanor went upstairs towards the master bedroom where she saw Pam, Godric, and Eric all feeding on humans. She did not bat an eye as she went to the bar and poured herself a glass of vodka. She frowned and let out a heavy sigh as the bottle was empty.

"Please, tell me that you didn't drink the last bottle of Vodka," Eleanor asked. Eric grinned as he fed on a waiter as Pam laughed in the neck of her victim which prompted her to rolled her eyes at them. "Greedy bastards."

Eric pulled away from the waiter and asked, "Have some, min kärlek."

Eleanor shook her head. "I'm not your love and I don't want any. I'm not hungry."

"Come, they won't feel anything," Eric told her. "They're almost drained. Besides, we glamoured them."

Eleanor looked sad as she looked at the blank and death-like faces of the people. "They are suffering. I can feel it."

"Feel it?" Godric echoed in curiosity.

Eleanor shook her head and chuckled mirthlessly. "I can't do this."

Eric shrugged with a bored look on his face. "Fine then go to ground-"

"No, I don't mean right now. I mean I can't do this forever with all of you. I'm leaving," she said firmly.

Eric dumped the body onto the ground before walking over to her, towering her in height. It didn't unnerve like it usually would. Eleanor became suddenly passionate about this which was why she could now stand up to Eric. She had something worth fighting for. It was her freedom. "No, you're not."

She nodded. "Yes...yes, I am. I think it's time for me to leave now, Eric. It's going to be forty years now since I was turned and that we've been together."

"Which is nothing compared to the lifetimes that I have lived," Eric reminded her. "I forbid you to leave."

Eleanor scoffed. "You may have made me, but you do not get to decide my comings and goings. You have nothing to offer me anymore, Eric Northman. I am not like the rest of you. I don't think taking human life is fun! I can feel everything that they are feeling! You know this and yet you forced me to encourage it! It was fault for being blind to your charm, I'll admit that. I am better than this."

Eric grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "What happened? Just two hours ago, you would have ravaged everyone here yet...you feel for them. Why?"

Eleanor replied, "I'm sorry, Eric. Something happened in the woods."

Eleanor let out a sigh as she then started to remember everything that happened in the woods an hour ago. It gave her a migraine as she witnessed all of her victims and their pain.

"What happened?" He growled angrily as Pam and Godric stopped what they were doing to listen in on the conversation.

"Eric," Pam warned. "She's different."

Eric nodded. "Pam's right. Eleanor, tell me. Please."

"A witch came as I was feeding on a somebody. A boy I think who was stupid enough to fall under my trap. She chanted some words then I felt everything," Eleanor explained. "It hurts so much to feel their pain. It hurts so much, Eric and I'm so ashamed of everything that I've done. That's not me. Why would I do those things?!"

"Oh my fucking God," Pam whispered in pure shock and horror. "Eric, she has a…that fucking witch cursed her!"

"She has a soul," Godric realized. "When vampires are born again, they have some human emotions, but we can turn them off unlike humans who are forced to feel them forever. Essentially, it is very rare for a vampire to be born again with a soul."

"It never happened," Eric commanded them. "Eleanor, as your maker, I command you to never leave me."

"What?! No!"

Eric put her over his shoulder as she kept on kicking at him. Suddenly, she aimed her knee straight into his throat which caused her to fall onto the ground. She stood up with a rageful expression on her face.

"I may have forgotten who I was, but now I remember," she began. "I know who I am now. That will never change. Eric, you're beneath me and you'll always be beneath me. I know that this life is not mine. I had a family, but you took that from me."

Eleanor shoved Eric into the walls of the room as the pictures started to fall and the glass shattered all over the floor. Eric kicked her away as she threw her fists into his face. Eric threw her body through the doors of the closet. They uncontrollably beat each other up as they trashed the entire room.

"I gave you a chance at a life you could never have!" Eric roared at her as he got up from the destroyed dresser.

She broke a leg off of a table as she responded, "No, you didn't! I am your prisoner of every moment of this life! You did not give me life, you took it away! You hoped that I would come to be like you, but I will never be like you!"

Eric ducked quickly as she threw the stake at his head which impaled itself into the wall. Eleanor continued, "I am stronger than you that, I am stronger than you. You know it too!"

Eric and Eleanor ran at each other as their fists collided. Both of them were bloody and badly beaten, but neither refused to give up the fight. Eric started to laugh hysterically as the wounds on his face started to heal up slowly and he wiped the blood from his lips. "Actually you can't kill me, Eleanor. You're not strong enough. You can't kill me because we both know that we love each other."

Eleanor grabbed the silver chain from her pocket, groaning in pain as she wrapped it around his neck. Eric fell to his knees in pain as the silver melt into his skin. Her own skin sizzled as she watched him fall to the ground in pain. She scoffed as he bared his fangs at her when she told him, "You're right. I can't. Someday, I will though. Even if it takes until two days or centuries from now. I'm patient enough to wait, are you?"

 **~PRESENT~**

Eric and Godric looked at each other as Godric warned, "Do not interfere. The last time you did, we lost her forever."

"I am going to reverse the curse on her," Eric said. "Then I am going to make her see that she still loves. Godric, I know she does. She wouldn't have done the things she's done unless she did it out of love. What we had was real and I am not giving that up because we are going through a period in our lives where she's questioning her entire fucking existence."

Godric sighed heavily. "If you do this, then you will surely lose her. This time, she will actually kill you like she almost did in 1945."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES! I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


End file.
